


[podfic] Our Lives Lead Other Lives (written by riko)

by particularlyexistence



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: Pre-Series – “Those things Billy’s learned to bundle up tightly, keep compact and hidden so far down that even he forgets they’re there sometimes. The gay thing is one. The being bullied at school is another. Now the spellcasting, shooting lightning from his fingertips, and fighting evil are rounding out the roster.”[podfic]
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Our Lives Lead Other Lives (written by riko)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko/gifts), [Nielrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielrian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Lives Lead Other Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38013) by [riko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko/pseuds/riko). 



> THIS IS REALLY OLD. Like, 2012/2013 old! But I'm really proud of it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters mentioned. I also don’t own this fic, the brilliance is all with the author. Thank you for letting me record your fic!
> 
> Dedication: For nielrian, badmotherflanner, and all of the Young Avengers fans out there.

Title: [Our Lives Lead Other Lives](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Friko.livejournal.com%2F112740.html&t=OTYwNTZiMjQwNzk3MGMwMGM0YjIxNDE3YjM1ZWU2NDAwYzIyNDhlNix0MzAxMWNYQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AbgW-Rm6-xOMU5uhh14fFZw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsaltandpepperbox.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F40533227987%2Fpodfic-our-lives-lead-other-lives&m=0)

Pairing: Billy Kaplan [Wiccan]/ Teddy Altman [Hulkling]

Author: riko

Summary: Pre-Series– _“Those things Billy’s learned to bundle up tightly, keep compact and hidden so far down that even he forgets they’re there sometimes. The gay thing is one. The being bullied at school is another. Now the spellcasting, shooting lightning from his fingertips, and fighting evil are rounding out the roster.”_

DOWNLOAD: 

[mp3 on mediafire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mediafire.com%2F%3Fb8cfddd2ze8867t&t=MjBmNjI4MzQxNTY0ZjEzOTgwMjFlMzZhOTM3NGZkY2JhM2EwMmQ1ZCx0MzAxMWNYQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AbgW-Rm6-xOMU5uhh14fFZw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsaltandpepperbox.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F40533227987%2Fpodfic-our-lives-lead-other-lives&m=0) (approx. 49 minutes)

follow me on [tumblr](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
